


tumblr drabbles

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: a collection of drabbles taken from my tumblr.recent chapter:the prettiest picture (junhao, 0.3k)





	1. the chase (jicheol, 0.4k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “if you got any more beautiful/the sun would leave its place/and come for you” - _the chase_ (from _the sun and her flowers_ by rupi kaur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, light angst, non!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175233114709/jicheol-the-chase)

Jihoon is not one to put his feelings so blatantly on the line.

A lot of people think that he is mean, that he would never even think of being kind to someone.

But Jihoon has been the one to shepherd the younger ones back to the dorms when they end practice after midnight. He props up the few that are wobbling and makes sure everyone gets to bed safely. When one of the members is sick, Jihoon is the one to convince Mingyu to make soup (and making the soup himself the few times Mingyu has caught a cold).

Jihoon takes care of them as quietly as he can manage, always making sure that they are alright, double-checking that everyone knows what is expected of them.

He is not mean or distant, he knows a  _few_  of the other boys may think that, but Seungcheol doesn’t.

Seungcheol has never thought that of Jihoon.

Although Jihoon is relieved that Seungcheol does not see as him some kind of heartless monster, he also can’t say that he likes the “little brother” mentality Seungcheol treats him with either. Whenever Jihoon is distracted, Seungcheol pinches his cheeks and coos at him, calling him the cutest dongsaeng in the world.

Jihoon only continues to allow this because Seungcheol’s smile is beautiful enough to steal Jihoon’s very breath away.

He’s always been bright, has always done his best to smile in front of the others, but Jihoon still remembers that night they were locked in one of the recording studios and Seungcheol broke down crying. It was hard to see his leader so vulnerable and emotional, a first for Jihoon, but he held his arms out anyway and Seungcheol bulldozed his way in. His large, bulky frame was hard to keep in his hold and Seungcheol did all he could to make himself as small as possible.

Seungcheol has acted differently since then, gaze always lingering on Jihoon now. Jihoon doesn’t know what it means, but as long Seungcheol keeps smiling the way he does, there should not be any problems to come.

Unless the very sun in the sky decided to descend and take Seungcheol with it because his beauty shined too bright, Jihoon doesn’t see how things can go bad for them.

Not until he and Seungcheol are staying late in another recording studio to work on lyrics together when Seungcheol leans over and kisses him does Jihoon think something other than supernatural forces may be able to ruin what they have going on. He disregards his worries and kisses Seungcheol back, much too tired to hide how he feels anymore.


	2. somebody that i used to know (junshua, 0.5k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “but that was love, and it’s an ache i still remember”- _somebody that i used to know_ (by gotye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, post-breakup!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175234260934/junshua-somebody-that-i-used-to-know)

Jisoo hates it when the group gets together.

Well, that is not completely true. He doesn’t  _hate_  it, per se, more of something along the lines of  _dreads_  it when the entire group comes together.

Only because it means he has to see Junhui - his ex.

The breakup was almost a year ago. It was not messy or dramatic, no shifts were formed between their friends when Jisoo and Junhui split.

(Minghao did glare at him for a few months afterward, but that was something Jisoo ignored as hard as he could because he didn’t want to think about the reasons behind it.)

It had been mutual. Things had gone stale between them and they both had decided it was best they see other people.

Jisoo thought everything was fine. Nothing seemed out of place at all.

Not until he realized that Junhui kept changing his number  _on purpose_  every time Jisoo finally got a hold on his newest one. Not until he checked his social media accounts and realized Junhui had blocked him on  _every single one_. Jisoo merely stared at his phone, barely even blinking as he realized that things truly were  _not_  okay.

Now, whenever they got together in a group, Junhui stuck to Minghao’s side and avoided all contact with Jisoo as possible.

Jisoo would have expected this kind of behavior immediately after their split, would have been confused but accepting of it anyway. He did not, however, expect Junhui to avoid him like the plague after almost an entire year had passed since the last time they had held hands, had hugged, had  _kissed_.

Even now as they are all bowling, laughing without care, Jisoo’s heart tugs in his chest whenever Junhui remains quiet while everyone else laughs at something Jisoo said or did. Jisoo has no idea why Junhui is treating him like this now, can’t even begin to imagine how much it must cost Junhui to change his number so often, but it hurts.

He can still remember the feeling of their last kiss. Junhui’s lips tasted like watermelon, the moles around his pursed mouth making him look like a shaft of moonlight had shifted across a precious gem. Jisoo can remember how it felt to hold him and kiss him and just simply  _love_  him, but he can’t recall a single reason for Junhui to pretend like he doesn’t exist.

Jisoo almost wishes they had never broken up. Maybe it would have saved his ego and self-esteem when they leave the bowling alley and Minghao takes Junhui’s hand, tugging him along until all Jisoo can see of them is their shiny dark hair and the broad, skinny lines of their backs.

Jeonghan ambles up beside him and throws an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side as they follow the others outside and Jisoo doesn’t have Junhui anymore, doesn’t know why he’s suddenly become a disease in Junhui’s eyes, but at least he has his friends and his memories.

He hopes that will be enough.


	3. fools (junhao, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "i see a little house on a hill and children’s names” - _fools_ (by troye sivan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, slice of life
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175292270004/junhao-fools)

There is a moment in everyone’s life when they have a moment of perfect clarity.

Minghao is hugging Junhui from behind, arms around his waist as they read the book in Junhui’s hands together. Junhui is warm and hunched into himself, knees tucked into his chest with the book held open on top of his kneecaps. He flips the page every time Minghao presses a kiss to his jaw, taking longer than Junhui to read the characters.

It’s a romance-fantasy novel that Wonwoo recommended to him, smiling like he knew something Junhui didn’t.

They’ve reached the climax of the book when Junhui stills.

His perfect moment of clarity hits him when he realizes that the fae will never be able to be with the human they think they love. Minghao’s breath fans over his shoulder and Junhui knows that he should get back to reading, but he can’t fight back the image in his head.

Minghao is wrapped around him the same way in this picture, but instead of a book, Junhui is holding a little girl. She is small and pudgy, but she pouts like Minghao and flicks her hair back the same way Junhui does. She is twisting a golden band around Junhui’s ring finger, a matching one on Minghao’s hand as well. There is a boy kneeling beside them, hand outstretched to touch the little girl. Junhui doesn’t know their names, doesn’t know why he suddenly thought of this, but he does know that these children are his. His and Minghao’s.

His heart thunders in his chest, a feeling he cannot explain racing through his veins. Minghao presses a kiss to the space behind his ear and Junhui sets the book down, turning until he’s able to look Minghao in the face.

“What is it?” Minghao asks, brow furrowed as he studies Junhui’s expression.

Junhui shakes his head and leans in to kiss him, eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. Minghao does not hesitate to kiss him back, but Junhui knows that he’s confused so he pulls back and rests their foreheads against each other, keeping his eyes closed.

“I want a house on a hill,” Junhui murmurs.

Minghao cups his face and gives him a quick peck on his lips before he speaks, “Then a house on a hill you will get.”


	4. sailing (jeongcheol, 0.4k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “when you’re away, i go away too” - _sailing_ (by seapony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, non!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175295949389/jeongcheol-sailing)

Jeonghan never had any intentions of falling in love when he decided he wanted to become an idol.

Not having to kiss girls, hold their hands or hold them was not something he was hung up over like other boys his age. He was more focused on trying to navigate his new life as trainee no longer with his family anymore.

Jisoo was kind though and it helped that they became trainees at the same time. It also helped that they were same-aged friends and the casual way they spoke and behaved around each other quickly became routine for them. Jeonghan was only the second eldest in their particular group of trainees and he had a younger sister so he knew how to play the older brother role.

But Seungcheol wasn’t younger than him.

Seungcheol was the eldest and Jeonghan knew without a doubt that he would certainly debut in a group. He also knew that Seungcheol would make an amazing leader as well.

Technically, Seungcheol  _was_  older than him, but they were same-aged friends as well. Except, they weren’t as close as Jeonghan was with Jisoo.

They were even closer.

Soon enough, the group was confirmed and they received their rings.

Seungcheol was named their leader and Jeonghan’s heart stuttered in his chest, pride and sadness filling him up to the brim as his new leader smiled and congratulated them all. They held a mini celebratory party, but Seungcheol soon sent them to bed so they could rise fresh and early the next day.

Jeonghan hung back with Seungcheol and Jisoo to clean up, shooing off the rest of the kids until Jisoo yawned and Jeonghan urged him to bed as well. Then it was just the two of them and Jeonghan did not expect for things to change, did not expect for Seungcheol to say anything at all.

Because Jeonghan had never intended to fall in love, but when Seungcheol and he picked up the last of the trash and turned to face one another, Jeonghan found that his breath had caught in his throat and Seungcheol was staring at his mouth. His heartbeat pounded in his chest, but he didn’t dare to reach out and touch. He turned around and walked out, ignoring the way his stomach lurched and his eyes watered.

Now that they were in a group, now that things were finally looking up, Jeonghan wasn’t going to let the fact that he had fallen in love with Seungcheol stand in their way of success.


	5. i hate love songs (gyuhao, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “we were drunk when we met so we don’t know our anniversary” - _i hate love songs_ (by kelsea ballerini)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, established relationship!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175315031459/gyuhao-i-hate-love-songs)

“How long have you two even been together?”

Mingyu shrugs, more focused on the food in front of him instead of Seungkwan’s question. Minghao rolls his eyes and takes a fry from Mingyu’s plate, sticking his tongue out at him when Mingyu clicks his tongue at him.

“Dunno. Couple years or something,” Minghao replies after he has swallowed his fry.

Seungkwan looks offended for some reason and Minghao raises a brow at him in question, wondering what may have distressed the most dramatic person he knows.

“You seriously don’t know how long you two have been together?” Seungkwan thunders, palms pressed flat on the tabletop as he leans over to close in on the two. “How do you not know that?  _I_  know that!”

Minghao shrugs as Mingyu continues to eat, ignoring Seungkwan altogether. “Why does it matter? We’re together, we like being together and why would you keep track of that anyway?”

Seungkwan closes in more, expression stricken. “When’s your anniversary?”

Mingyu laughs, rolling his eyes as he shifts his plate more to the side where Minghao couldn’t possibly reach it without leaning across him. “Kwannie, you know as well we do that we were drunk when we met, so neither of us know when our anniversary is.”

“Today! Your anniversary is  _today_! You met on this day five years ago!” Seungkwan yells, face colored a bright red as he gathers the attention of almost every other patron in the diner. “How could  _neither_  of you know that!”

Minghao turns to face Mingyu, faces blank until their gazes meet and then they can’t help but burst into laughter as they high-five. Seungkwan looks like someone just slapped his grandmother across the face, but then the couple quiet and share a more meaningful look between themselves.

“Not that it matters,” Minghao begins, smiling like his world begins and ends with Mingyu, “but happy five years. I love you, turd nugget.”

Mingyu laughs and punches Minghao in the arm, the both of them opting to ignore Seungkwan’s new rant. “Shut up. I love you too.”


	6. trouble (wonhui, 0.1k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/178809004539/wonhui-trouble)

If Junhui were to look at him from a certain angle, he could understand why Minghao thinks Wonwoo isn’t something entirely human.

He isn’t very tall, nor is her very broad, but he is firm and he is strong. His face is all sharp angles and lines, enough so that Junhui feels he could be slashed apart by them.

But Wonwoo is also gentle. Gentle enough that Junhui ignores the pounding of his heart and the little feeling in the back of his thoughts that tells him Wonwoo is trouble.

Wonwoo  _is_  trouble, but not the kind that Minghao thinks.

Junhui thinks he could fall in love with him easily enough and maybe he already has, but he won’t tell Wonwoo that.

At least, not yet.


	7. take no prisoners (seokhoon, 0.1k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, light angst, fae au
> 
> cross-posted on tumble [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/180463318939/seokhoon-take-no-prisoners)

Jihoon is no fool.

He knew as soon as he awoke that he was never going to return home. Seokmin can give him all the false promises in the world with that sunshine-y smile of his, but it doesn’t change anything.

Once a human enters the fae realm, they can never leave. They are now bound to the land and the fae that brought them.

And maybe it would be a great explanation for why Jihoon has all these  _feelings_  for Seokmin, but he doesn’t think that would be right either.

Seokmin is beautiful (obviously) and he could destroy an entire city if he wanted to, but he is kind and the only reason he lies to Jihoon is to comfort him. Yeah, Jihoon shouldn’t like him one bit, but it was either death or an eternity spent here with Seokmin and the other fae.

Given his choices, Jihoon would have picked Seokmin over and over again if it had been up to him.


	8. in my heart, forevermore (junhao, 0.1k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, vampire au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/180463667554/junhao-in-my-heart-forevermore)

Some would think that living a life having to hide in the shadows would suck for just about anybody. 

Junhui disagrees though. 

He may not be able to go out in the daylight and he might have to kill a person here and there, but at least he has his mate. 

At least he has Minghao and Minghao can make everything better. 

He can walk into a room and brighten it, can indulge all of Junhui’s ridiculous shenanigans and play along with just about anything Junhui throws at him. They’re mates so they are obviously meant to be together for a reason, but if they were normal humans, Junhui knows he would still be able to recognize his soulmate anywhere.


	9. better with you (junhoon, 0.3k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, light angst, hp!au + xmas!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/181187348359/junhoon-better-with-you)

Jihoon pushes his food around on his plate, ignoring the elbow that Junhui keeps lightly jabbing his arm with.

He should probably be happy about having his boyfriend all to himself, but the holidays are always especially hard for him and having to stay at Hogwarts every year has quickly grown old now that he is a sixth year. This is Junhui’s first stay for the holidays since he started dating Jihoon at least, he is sure of that at least.

Bitterness won’t help him right now, not when Junhui purposely sat himself down beside Jihoon at the Slytherin table even though Mingyu had stayed behind too and kept pouting at Junhui, betrayed that he had been left to his own devices at the Hufflepuff table. Jihoon almost wants to cave in and tell Mingyu to come over and sit with them, but despite how the holidays generally make him feel, he  _does_  want Junhui all to himself for this morning at least.

Junhui sighs beside him and puts his hand over Jihoon’s, smiling down at him when Jihoon looks up. Junhui has always been pretty, always so handsome, but with the glow of hundreds of candles floating around their heads reflecting off his honey skin, Jihoon thinks Junhui looks beautiful.

Jihoon smiles back at him and exhales as he looks over his shoulder and glares at Mingyu, waving a hand at him when Mingyu meets his gaze. Junhui giggles as Mingyu immediately jumps up and scurries over to them like a giant puppy and makes room for their friend, taking Jihoon’s hand underneath the table.

Maybe later Jihoon will try and figure out the spell for the floating candles just to see Junhui’s beauty amplified all the time, but for now, sharing a Christmas breakfast with his boyfriend and their friend seems alright too.


	10. resigned (junhao, 0.4k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, the santa clause!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/181212598579/junhao-resigned)

“So,  _you’re_  the new guy, huh?”

Junhui blinks, sharing a glance with his son Hansol before meeting the gaze of the  _elf_  standing in front of him. “I guess?”

“I’m Minghao, Senior Head Elf. You’ll need to get into costume soon and look over all the paperwork. I can’t believe you managed to kill the old guy when we’re in the busiest part of the season,” Minghao says with a roll of his eyes as he shoves a stack of papers into Junhui’s arms.

“I’m Junhui and I didn’t kill anybody. Could you not accuse me of murder in front of my son, please?” Junhui grunts, the paperwork in his arms heavier than they appear.

Hansol grins behind him and takes the hand Minghao holds out to him. “Don’t worry, Dad. You’re Santa now so you get to give me  _all_  the best presents!”

Minghao grins despite himself and starts walking off, motioning for Junhui to follow after them. “Not how it works, kid, but I like the way you think. Maybe you should have been the new Guy in Red instead.”

Junhui sputters behind them, flushing when Minghao spares him a disapproving glance over his shoulder. “My son is way too young to be Santa.”

“I’m only four hundred and thirty-three years old, I don’t think being eight is too young,” Minghao says and laughs when Junhui trips, papers sent flying.

“Four hundred and thirty-three!”

Hansol laughs at his father, too. “At least he’s cute, Dad. You two will work well.”

“Sollie!” Junhui sputters again, face flaming when Minghao gives him a considering look as he picks himself up and sets to collecting all the pieces of paper again.

“Your Dad isn’t too bad himself, but I’m definitely cuter,” Minghao murmurs after a long moment has passed.

Junhui does his best to ignore the snort Hansol makes and whispers under his breath, “Most definitely.”

He is pretty sure that he was quiet enough for neither of the two to hear him, but when he looks back up again, Minghao’s ears have gone red and Hansol is smiling between them. Junhui sighs and keeps grabbing the papers he dropped, already hating his new job.

He didn’t sign up for any of this, but after Santa Claus fell off his roof and he had to wrangle the reindeer into submission long enough to get here to the North Pole, he pretty much decided he was going to be in this for the long run. At least Minghao is pretty and Hansol seems to be enjoying himself immensely. 

That’s all that matters really.


	11. stuck on me (wonshua, 0.2k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, xmas!au + wonshua from my fic ["stuck on you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323895)
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/181325766379/wonshua-stuck-on-me)

“So Christmas is a big thing here, too, then?”

Wonwoo smiles from the other side of the tree between them. “I guess so.”

Jisoo grins at him through the twinkling branches, glad that Wonwoo had not let their housekeeper set the tree up herself like she had last year. Mostly because it would have been a gross misuse of her skills, but really because Jisoo wanted to do this part himself as he always has since he was just a little kid.

After their second wedding at his mother’s, Jisoo had not wanted to leave but did so knowing Wonwoo loved him and would not blink an eye if Jisoo decided an impromptu visit to his mother was necessary in the future. He has gone back to the states twice so far now to see his mother and Wonwoo had gone with him both times happy to see Jisoo so flustered each time.

(Not to say that his mother wasn’t a menace whenever they visited but at least she had shown Wonwoo his baby pictures when he  _wasn’t_  in the room and that had to count for something.)

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?” Jisoo hums in response.

“I love you.”

Jisoo doesn’t even pause as he lifts another ornament on the tree, his face feeling warmer as he says, “I love you, too.”

Wonwoo steps around the tree and kisses him chastely before returning to his side and fixing the tinsel. Jisoo blinks after him, knowing he is flushing a bright red but not caring since he just wants to kiss his husband again.

And so he does.


	12. traditions weren't made for breaking (junhao, 0.4k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, xmas!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/181414459799/junhao-traditions-werent-made-for-breaking)

“Hey, get up.”

Minghao groans, rolling onto the other side of the bed to bury his head underneath Junhui’s pillows. “No.”

“Please,” Junhui whines, tugging on the sheets that Minghao will die before letting go of.

“Why?” Minghao slurs, irritated but not by much since it is Junhui and as annoying as his boyfriend is half the time, Minghao could never be truly incensed with him even if he tried. “Go ‘way.”

Junhui laughs at him and jumps on top of him, giggling while Minghao curses and tries to push him off. It really is no use though because soon Junhui is spooning him and nuzzling his face into Minghao’s nape. Minghao sighs and decides to accept his fate of another early morning spent in bed with Junhui.

But just as Minghao has gotten comfortable again, Junhui rolls off the bed and picks Minghao up bridal-style. “Gah!”

Another delighted laugh greets Minghao’s ears and he groans mercilessly but allows Junhui to carry him to his metaphorical death. Junhui drops him unceremoniously on the couch a few moments later and Minghao glares up at him, pushing himself up into a sitting position as Junhui moves towards their Christmas tree.

Only when Junhui has tossed a present into his lap does he remember what day it is.

“Why do you always wake me up so early on Christmas? Can’t you ever let me sleep in?” Minghao mumbles, rubbing at his eyes while Junhui picks up one of his own presents and shakes it, trying to figure out what it may be.

“Nope,” Junhui replies almost immediately, smirking over at Minghao as his fingers begin to edge along the tape and wrapping paper. “I need someone to tell me how cute I am when I open presents. It's a Christmas tradition and you will not be the reason it's broken.”

Minghao scoffs and watches how Junhui tears into his first present: a set of headphones he had been whining about all through November. His face lights up with joy and he throws himself at Minghao, taking care not to crush the gift Minghao has in his lap. Minghao endures the many thank you’s and kisses that Junhui peppers across his face, not missing the fact that Junhui is saving his mouth for last.

Their lips meet with a gentle press and despite Minghao’s morning breath, he lets out a content sigh that only makes Junhui’s smile grow.

They pull away shortly afterward and Minghao sighs again, pressing his face into Junhui’s throat to murmur, “Cute.”

Junhui cackles in response and Minghao pushes him off his lap, Christmas traditions be damned.


	13. you've got the blues (verkwan, 0.1k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, non!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182095565509/verkwan-youve-got-the-blues)

“You dyed your hair blue?”

Seungkwan looks up from the floor of his room, preening under Hansol’s gaze. “Yep. What do you think?”

Hansol shrugs. “It’s alright.”

His boyfriend’s face falls, lips pursed in a pout. “You don’t like it.”

It isn’t a question, but Hansol treats it like on anyway. “I do, but I think you look better with lighter hair colors. The blue is too dark for your eyes to really shine.”

“Nice save,” Seungkwan snorts, holding his hands out for Hansol to take. “Help me up.”

Hansol does it without asking, brow raised in question as he pulls Seungkwan up, but then he is much too busy being kissed to ask anything else.


	14. unexpected (junhaoshua, 0.2k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff + first date!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182117591434/junhaoshua-unexpected)

When Jisoo had asked him to dinner, Minghao hadn’t planned to meet his boyfriend on their first date. But he’d shown up to the restaurant and there was Junhui, holding hands with Jisoo and smiling at Minghao like nothing was out of place.

(What a shock it had been for Minghao when he realized that Jisoo and Junhui were actually  _dating_  and they both wanted to go on a date with him.)

But he can’t stop staring at the couple across the table from him. Jisoo has always been handsome and kind and evil when he needs to be, but Junhui is another story altogether.

Junhui is just so goddamn pretty Minghao isn’t sure how the word was even invented when Junhui hadn’t been born yet. He’s a menace too and always bickering about something with Jisoo. Minghao had thought they secretly hated each other or something.

That obviously isn’t the case.

Still, Minghao can’t believe his luck. He’s on a date with one of the hottest couples on campus and they are both making an effort to keep him feeling comfortable and included. 

He already has his mind made up so afterward when Jisoo and Junhui are walking him back to campus, Minghao can’t help himself and grabs Jisoo’s face to kiss him roughly while pulling at the loops of Junhui’s jeans to bring him closer. 

The looks on their faces when Minghao pulls back for air are priceless.


	15. firelight (woncheol, 0.2k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, engaged!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182147986614/woncheol-firelight)

Seungcheol’s ring glints in the firelight.

Ever since Wonwoo proposed to him on Christmas, Seungcheol hasn’t been able to stop smiling. Now it’s New Year’s Eve and instead of going to Jeonghan’s New Year party, they’re cuddling on their couch in front of the fireplace.

Wonwoo is laying on Seungcheol’s chest, fingers toying with Seungcheol’s own as he stares at his engagement ring. Wonwoo had picked out a plain silver band with one sole diamond on it, sure of the fact that Seungcheol would love it and right he had been. Seungcheol has one hand on the small of Wonwoo’s back and the other held in between both of Wonwoo’s own hands.

It’s warm and nearing midnight, but neither of them is willing to move.

Wonwoo glances towards the TV in the corner of the living room that has been kept on mute for most of the night. The ten-second countdown begins and Wonwoo looks back up to stare at Seungcheol, raising himself on his elbows so their faces are only inches apart.

Seungcheol is mouthing the countdown silently, grinning as if he would never want to be anywhere but here. And as Wonwoo stares at his smile, at his eyes sparkling with firelight and his dimple, Wonwoo knows that he thinks the very same.

“Happy New Year’s,” Wonwoo whispers once Seungcheol has mouthed the number one.

“Happy New Year’s,” Seungcheol says back, still grinning like Wonwoo handed him the world.

Wonwoo leans forward and lets their lips press together in a soft kiss, smiling when Seungcheol clutches him to his chest and kisses him right back.


	16. you aren't slick (seokhan, 0.4k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: jeonghan asks seokmin for a copy of their research work just to get seokmin's number from his curriculum vitae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, lab partners!au, stem majors!seokhan
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182615158789/seokhan-you-arent-slick)

“Seok-ah, mind e-mailing me a copy of your CV? I’m trying to figure out how to display our research work on my own, but I can’t quite figure it out,” Jeonghan finishes explaining, trying his best to keep his tone of voice indifferent. 

Seokmin nods his head from where he is sitting typing away at his laptop. “Sure, hyung. School email or personal?”

Jeonghan looks over the equation in front of him again, brows knitting together in momentary confusion. “Either is fine. Thanks, Seokie. Can you do me another favor and look at this real quick? I think I messed up somewhere, but I can’t find the mistake.”

“Sure, give me just a sec,” Seokmin replies, typing faster on his laptop before Jeonghan hears a swooshing noise emit from the laptop’s speakers and Seokmin is grinning his sunshine smile. “Done! I sent it to your personal email. What did you want me to look over?”

He makes room for his lab partner, leaning to the right as Seokmin approaches and looks over his shoulder. Jeonghan watches the way Seokmin thinks things over, his own brows furrowed as he studies the equation. There’s a tingling warmth rattling around in his chest that always appears whenever Seokmin is near or touching him, but Jeonghan pushes it aside, for now, focusing on the younger when his face smooths out and he begins explaining where Jeonghan went wrong with the problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan looks over the number on his phone’s screen, double-checking it with the one on his laptop’s screen.

They look the same, but you can never be too sure. Jeonghan inhales and watches his thumb hover over the send button before he sighs and presses down on the screen nimbly. He reads over his message once more, ingraining every word into his brain.

> _hey seokie! it’s jeonghan-hyung. i hope you don’t mind that i got your number from your cv. i thought this might be more convenient than email anyway. do you wanna look over our research again tomorrow? i know a nice coffee shop we could meet up at (:_

He lays his phone down on his desk after a while and stares at the wall behind his laptop, lost in thought. He’s trying his best not to focus on what he just did, but difficult doesn’t even begin to cover it.

Jeonghan’s phone dings with an incoming message then and he smiles, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as he reads it.

 **seokie:**   _if you wanted my number, hyung, you could’ve just asked. and if you wanted to ask me out on a date, you could’ve asked me that, too, but tomorrow works. what time are you available? :3_

The grin that spreads across his face is unstoppable and he can’t help but snicker as he types out a snarky reply.

> _where’s the fun in all of that?_  


	17. be my valentine (junhoon, 0.2k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: jihoon accompanies jun on valentines shopping but he doesn't know the stuff was for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, mild angst, vday shopping!au, roommates!au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182641175189/junhoon-be-my-valentine)

“Do you have things you want to buy?”

“Your heart,” is Junhui’s immediate response.

Jihoon feels his face flush and he scratches the back of his neck when Junhui begins to giggle. “Don’t be gross. What are we shopping for exactly, Jun?”

Junhui only smiles, stepping off the escalator. “Gifts for my valentine.”

“Oh,” Jihoon murmurs, ignoring the disappointment rumbling around in his stomach. “Okay.”

They hit up seven stores in total with Junhui asking Jihoon what would he like to be gifted. Eventually, they decide on a lavender-scented bear from Build-A-Bear Workshop, some scented candles, and a Black Panther sweater Junhui stuttered his way through Hot Topic to buy. They eat at the food court and, afterward, Jihoon dips back into Hot Topic to buy a shirt with one of Junhui’s favorite anime characters on it before they leave.

Jihoon drives them back to their shared apartment as Junhui buzzes with excitement, prattling on about how much he hopes his valentine will like the gifts.

It isn’t until the fourteenth of February rolls around that Jihoon realizes Junhui bought all those things for him. He flushes as he presents Junhui with the shirt and accepts the kisses his roommate presses to both his cheeks.


	18. you're my flower (seokhao, 0.4k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: seokhao learning the language of flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, established relationship au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182666312874/seokhao-youre-my-flower)

“I never realized that flowers were so complicated,” Minghao mutters under his breath to Seokmin beside him.

Seokmin grins, shushing him under his breath as he continues to take dutiful notes. Minghao opts to study him instead of what the class leader is writing on the whiteboard at the front of the room. He probably should be paying a lot more attention to the actual class since he paid a considerable amount of money for him and Seokmin to take it as a couple kind of activity for Valentine’s Day, but he really couldn’t care less about how to arrange and cut flowers for the best presentation. 

Soon enough, flowers and ribbons are being passed out all around them and Minghao lets Seokmin choose their pick before handing them off to the next table over. Minghao looks over Seokmin’s messy notes and hands his boyfriend a sunflower first, watching the way Seokmin takes it with his nimble fingers and positions it smack dab in the center of their display.

“Cut the blue ribbon into three pieces and make sure each one is at least 36 centimeters long, babe,” Seokmin orders as he pushes the ribbons over towards Minghao’s side of the table. “Then cut the yellow ribbon in half and grab a hot glue gun from up front once you’re done.”

Minghao grins, bumping his elbow into Seokmin’s arm. “Aye, aye, Captain Sunshine.”

“That’s gross. Stop calling me that,” Seokmin grins back at him.

“Never,” Minghao replies, laughing under his breath when Seokmin flushes before forcibly turning back to the flowers in front of him. “What’s our piece supposed to represent anyway?”

Seokmin huffs an amused sigh. “So you  _were_  paying attention after all. Excellent, honey.”

Minghao rolls his eyes as he finishes measuring out the blue ribbon and begins to cut it. “A little, but what are we trying to depict? Happiness? Love?”

Another sunflower joins the one in the center of their piece and Minghao spares it a fleeting glance before staring at Seokmin and back at the ribbon in his hand. Seokmin adds more flowers to the piece, smiling while he does and then ties the ribbons into tiny bows that he uses the hot glue gun to stick to the stems of the flowers and the vase. Minghao turns one of the flowers until its petals are showing and the flash of colors makes him feel warm.

“Warmth,” Seokmin says once he has finished arranged the bows.

“Hmm?” Minghao asks, slightly confused.

Seokmin turns to him then and grips his hand hard underneath the table as he smiles. “Our piece is meant to represent warmth.”

Minghao looks back towards their floral arrangement and smiles when he meets his boyfriend’s gaze again. “I think we nailed it.”

A quick peck is all Minghao gets in response.


	19. find some time (junhan, 0.2k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, slice of life 
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182690063374/junhan-find-some-time)

Jeonghan lets his mind wander as Junhui runs his fingers slowly through his hair. It is shorter now, shorter than Jeonghan has had it in a while, but he quickly got used to it.

Not to say that he doesn’t miss his long hair though. He knows Junhui and a number of the members feel the same because playing with Jeonghan’s long, long hair is a favorite past time in their tiny little dorm. The new haircut suits him either way and Junhui shifts closer until he can press his chin into Jeonghan’s shoulder and bury his face into his neck and hair.

He feels warm here with Junhui sharing his body heat with him. They have a thin sheet laid over them loosely and Jeonghan feels too comfortable to get up, so he stays put and hums under his breath when Junhui shifts again. Junhui is half on top of him by this point, but Jeonghan doesn’t mind the fact too much. Maybe it is a bit too much for the warm kind of weather outside, yet Jeonghan finds himself sinking further and further into his mattress while Junhui’s fingers continue to trail through his hair.

Eventually, they stop altogether and Jeonghan keeps humming, pitching it to a lower volume so as not to disturb the adorable man cuddled close to him. Junhui’s breathing is deep and even and Jeonghan could probably hear his heartbeat if he stopped humming, but he doesn’t and this is good enough anyway.

Jeonghan shifts slowly until he can press his open palm to the small of Junhui’s back and keeps it there as he continues to hum Junhui’s favorite lullaby until he has fallen asleep as well.


	20. candy grams and chilli sauce (chansol, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: vernon asks the dedication booth to write "drip drip my chilli sauce" on a post-it and to secretly send it to chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, friends to lovers au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182712112484/chansol-candy-grams-and-chili-sauce)

Hansol tries not to feel nervous as he hands his gram back to the dedication booth, watching the girl take the gram and throw it into a pile of others behind her.

It’s nothing really, the gram. Nothing, but his confession to his longtime best friend is all. No biggie.

That’s what he tries to convince himself of anyway as he walks away and stops at his locker before continuing towards the cafeteria for lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Chan flips the candy gram over and over in his grasp, studying the words carefully.

They’re in English and in a messy scrawl he would recognize anywhere. If there happened to be any doubt about who the gram was from though, the words would be enough to confirm his suspicion.

_Drip, drip my chilli sauce_

Chan’s best friend is an idiot, but at least the gram wrings a smile out of him. He’ll have to ask Hansol what’s up later though, once he isn’t in Chemistry anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sent me a candy gram. Why?” Chan asks when they’re in the library later that day, studying for their upcoming finals.

Hansol freezes, his highlighter cap falling from his open mouth. Chan smiles to himself in amusement but waits patiently for his best friend to get his act together.

“It was kind of supposed to be a confession?” Hansol tries, rubbing the back of his nape as words spill from his mouth in the form of a question. 

Chan blinks, looking down to his notes again as a flush settles across his cheeks. “A confession? You like me, hyung?”

Hansol nods, biting his lip nervously. “I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Oh,” Chan’s lips pop open with the word. “Me too.”

He chances a look up from his notes to study Hansol instead and is delighted with the dorky grin that greets him when he does. Hansol’s grin widens when Chan smiles back and then they continue to stare at one another. Chan forgets about studying while he looks at Hansol’s flushed face and Hansol stares right back.

 


	21. friday night is date night (maknae line, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, established relationship au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182747133589/maknae-line-friday-night-is-date-night)

“Okay, if you two insist that we’re still going to do date night, you absolutely  _cannot_  cuddle tonight. You’ll just make me sad since I can’t join in,” Chan punctuates his last sentence with a pout, fighting back a grin when Hansol automatically pushes Seungkwan away.

Hansol presses the back of his hand to Chan’s cheek in consolidation. “Sorry, baby. I’ll try my best to keep prying hands off the merchandise.”

“Oh, please,” Seungkwan scoffs as he settles himself more firmly into his spot on the sofa and swats Hansol’s arm away from his face. “You’re not selling something I haven’t bought already.”

“I’m not sure whether to take offense to the fact that you kind of just called me a prostitute or roll my eyes at you instead and act like I didn’t hear a word you just said,” Hansol says with a frown.

Chan laughs, pulling the blanket more firmly over his shoulder. “Just ignore him, Sollie. He’s mad about no cuddles.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes and leans forward to snatch the remote off their coffee table. “Friday night is date night. Doesn’t matter if one of us is sick or not. I’ll get all the cuddles I want once you’re not sick anymore, Channie.”

“Sure thing, baby apple pie,” Chan replies, snickering when that only elicits another eye roll from Seungkwan.

Then he coughs and feels extremely horrible as soon as the fit passes. A long, drawn-out sigh pushes past his lips when he realizes that his boyfriends are hovering again with matching worried expressions on their faces.

“Just a cough,” Chan promises, smiling like his entire body isn’t feeling out of whack. “I’m okay. Let’s start date night before I end up falling asleep.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes once again and flicks the tv on before logging onto their Netflix account as Hansol runs into the kitchen and back with a mug of steaming hot tea in hand that he immediately gives to Chan. Chan accepts the mug and blows over the liquid, chuckling when Seungkwan clicks on The Incredibles 2 as their movie for their night. Hansol grins as the movie begins and settles on Chan’s other side, effectively putting him in between both of his ridiculous older boyfriends.

It’s not like Chan minds though. He loves these two dorks.


	22. puppy love (gyushua, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Mingyu brings his dog even though his dog’s hair doesn’t need cutting yet to a pet salon just to see Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, pet shop au 
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182766826584/gyushua-puppy-love)

“I’m pretty certain she isn’t due here at the salon for another month, Gyu-yah,” Jisoo chuckles from his station, an easy smile on his face.

Mingyu tries not to blush, knowing he’s doing a poor job of it. “Maybe she just missed you.”

Jisoo raises one brow in question, a tiny smirk on his face that has Mingyu’s heart beating in his ears. 

Mingyu first met Jisoo a year ago when he adopted his puppy, Poppy, from the pound. He had gone to the internet when it came to finding a suitable pet salon and then decided on Shua’s Pet Shop after had entered to pick up a few chew toys and spotted Jisoo grooming a Maltese in the back of the shop. 

He had instantly been enamored with the polite owner and waited until he wasn’t so busy to ask about the pet grooming services offered. Jisoo had given him his business card with the shop’s number on it and then later his cell phone number after the shop had been temporarily closed for renovations. Mingyu has since then let his initials feelings for Jisoo develop to the point where they now tend to swallow him whole and distract him from the everyday things he should be doing.

“Well, maybe Poppy didn’t,” Mingyu admits tentatively. “…But I did.”

Jisoo lips curve up into the warm and lopsided smile that always manages to have the cocoons of Mingyu’s crush hatch into the love he harbors for the man now. “You have my number, Gyu-yah. You’re allowed to use it.”

Mingyu blinks, biting his bottom as he reaches to pet Poppy on the head. “Could I use it to ask you out on a date this Friday?”

“Sure,” Jisoo replies easily, the barest hue of a flush dusting across his cheeks.

Mingyu grins at him, feeling his breath and heartbeat quicken when Jisoo smiles right back.


	23. sleep time, all the time (jeongcheol, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: date with a dorky cheol and a sleepy jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, established relationship au
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182789655034/jeongcheol-sleep-time-all-the-time)

“I don’t think I can eat another bite, Cheonsa,” Seungcheol whines, patting his stomach as he leans back in his chair.

Jeonghan smiles at him from across the table, scratching his chin in thought. “I’m too sleep for dessert. Maybe we should skip it and just pay the bill?”

Seungcheol nods, smiling as he waves his arm in the air and gets the attention of their waiter. The man promises to bring their check soon and disappears to clean up a spill at another table. Jeonghan reaches across the table and feels his eyelids begin to droop with the haze rolling across his mind.

“I think we’re getting too old for this,” Jeonghan chuckles as Seungcheol slips his hand into his.

Jeonghan is momentarily distracted by Seungcheol’s thumb circling his gold ring and the warm, fuzzy feeling that always accompanies that particular action. They have been married for years, but Jeonghan has found that the feelings he first felt Seungcheol have never faltered once no matter how hard things may become between them at some points. Jeonghan still loves him and thinks of him as his own personal sun every day that he is lucky enough to wake up with his favorite person in the world beside him.

Seungcheol’s grin falters for a mere second before it returns again, his teeth glinting underneath the halogens directly above them. “We’re never too old to enjoy each other’s company, love.”

Jeonghan laughs, feeling his cheeks heat up at the comment. “Gross, Cheollie.”

Their waiter returns then and Jeonghan pays while Seungcheol leaves a tip on the table. Seungcheol helps his husband into his jacket and Jeonghan makes sure that Seungcheol has his scarf on the right way before they leave the restaurant hand in hand and head into the late winter night.


	24. we ain't kids no more (verkwan, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, heavy angst, love letters au, inspired by "send my love (to your new lover)" by adele 
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182811476529/verkwan-we-aint-kids-no-more)

_Dear Seungkwan,_  
You’re really pretty and you smell like oranges. It’s adorable.  
Love, Hansol.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Hansol,_  
You smell like autumn leaves and that cologne you drown yourself in. I think I could learn to like it in time if you wanted to hang out more.  
Love, Seungkwan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Seungkwan,_  
Last Friday was amazing. You looked really handsome with the moonlight streaming down on you and when you fell off the swing set, I couldn’t help but think about how adorable you are.  
Love, Hansol.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Hansol,_  
Graduation is almost upon us. But I know we can last through that. Even with the long distance. We still have the summer.  
Love, Seungkwan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Seungkwan,_  
I can’t do this anymore. I haven’t seen you in a year and you deserve better than what I can give you right now. We never see each other and I know you aren’t bothered by that, but I am and I can’t keep this up any longer. I’m sorry. I love you. I just can’t anymore.  
Love, Hansol.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Hansol,_  
It’s been a few months and I hope you are well. I miss you and I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you.  
Love, Seungkwan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Hansol,_  
I heard you got married a few months ago. I’m glad that you’re happy now even if I still miss you. I hope you both have a happy life together.  
Love, Seungkwan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Hansol,_  
The pictures you posted of your baby are beautiful and I can’t help but miss you. I’m sorry.  
Love, Seungkwan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dear Seungkwan,_  
We were good together once, but that time has now long since passed. I feel it is best that you stop sending me letters now. Do it not because I suggested it, but for your own well-being instead. You owe yourself that much at least. You deserve everything good in this world even if you don’t believe it yourself.  
Goodbye for now and ever, Hansol.


	25. the prettiest picture (junhao, 0.3k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy cinco de mayo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, slice of life 
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](https://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/184302322324/junhao-the-prettiest-picture)

“It doesn’t even feel like you’re doing it right,” Junhui mumbles, fighting the urge to pout.

“I actually studied art, so I _know_ what I’m doing, jerk,” Minghao spits back.

Junhui rolls his eyes and giggles when Minghao slaps his arm in retaliation. “I wanna be a pretty kitty and you’re probably making me ugly.”

Minghao only grins, the brush in his hand never wavering in its strokes. “You could never be ugly, Jun-ge.”

“My pretty face is why you love me so much, don’t ruin it.”

“I don’t love you for your face,” Minghao mutters, frowning as he picks up another brush and dips it into the black tube of face paint. “Now stop talking, I’m about to put your whiskers on.”

Junhui keeps still, only smiling once Minghao focuses on his nose instead of his cheeks. Minghao has his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates, eyebrows furrowed together. It’s only safe to move when Minghao’s expression clears and he starts putting his supplies away, but Junhui waits for his all-clear anyway.

“We’re all done now. You’re the prettiest kitty on this side of the planet,” Minghao says, smiling when Junhui immediately jumps up and cheers.

Minghao’s laughing when Junhui leans down and kisses him, a messy and awkward kind of kiss due to Minghao’s open mouth and Junhui’s painted face. They make it work somehow because they’ve always made it work.

Junhui doesn’t need to look in the mirror to know that Minghao did a good job since Minghao always does an amazing job anyway, but he looks into one nearby just so that he can turn right around and watch the way Minghao flushes at his praise.

His boyfriend is so pretty.

Now Junhui wants to paint _Minghao’s_ face and he’ll do whatever he can to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked these (:
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)


End file.
